Michindi
The Michindi are the current ruling dynasty of the Hisuuani Caliphate. Elected by Sura through Magi intervention to replace the house of Safferid when their rule as Caliph expired. Politically, the Michindi could be described as being moderately conservative. At times willing to pursue reforms to remain competitive, but the presence of the "Old Voldranian" people have spurned them to preserve Hamalfite identity as much as public reaction have deemed. The Michindi are members of the much broader tribe of Talunid, a network of clans and families who trace their lineage to the grandfather of Mombadin, Talun. As such, they most often title themselves as Al-Michindi ibn-Talun. The current rule of the Michindi represents the stabilization of the decline that the Caliphate had been on since Mutawa al-Muwad ibn-Rashdun. History The House of Michindi is traced to as far back as the life of Talid Mombadid where for his services Zengi ibn-Michi was granted a title of land in the eastern caliphate. This move broke the original bonds of service between he and his former shiekh who offended by the Caliph's proclamation attempted to seize his former follower. Zengi battled the offended Shiekh in several small engagements before he forced him to recognize him as an equal player. Paternally Zengi was related to Talun - the grandfather of Mombadid - through that of his father who had been born from Talun's third son Saif. The Michindi clan persisted from its small holding, growing and shrinking in power as a minor house under several dynasties. By the Safferids though it had grown in strength, using the sizable loss of control over Aea to their advantage to politically maneuver through the appointed Emirettes to gain leveragable power. Several minor members of the house were also ordained Magi, who helped to play a diplomatic roll in the build up to the Sura and their eventual election. Sura The Safferid dynasty showed themselves to be throughout their reign distant to that of the Ayba'dhja Asiaha'wabha who had competed with them for power since Omar Abd-al-Amir. The House of Safferid was - unlike many of the significant houses who ruled the Caliphate - largely subscribers to the folk schools of Hamalfite faith. Several early Caliphs were followers of the cult of I-Uahar Aynah'ray Haray. The presumed formal and administrative impact of the Sun and Moon cult were felt to be largely at threat during the reign of the Safferids. The Magi had likewise become quickly accustomed to the idea of freed slaves over the course of Omar's rule and for the long reign of the Safferids they were put into battle again between their newly defined theology of liberation and of the Safferids desire to reinstall traditional balances. The conflict was a lengthy political challenge, though the Magi struck some victories against their political rivals since Omar. When the house of Safferid fell out of power the Magi again took to the Sura. Stories surrounding the Sura talk about how the Ayayba'dhja had had a vision in the fire of an alien presence beyond the waves and of time. And that there was among them a clan that could lead them in this. Backed by Michindi involvement in the Ayba'dhja Asiahwabha they were maneuvered to support them, likewise attracted to the shared values. Their main rivals were the Sumanid who had played at an attempt to become Caliph as well as the Guardian Princes of Haison. Caliphs List of Michindi Caliphs thus-far: Khodor ibn-Samun al-Michindi - Sometimes referred to as the Magi Caliph or the Public Caliph for his many public appearances, public speakings, and public sermons. Yahya ibn-Khodor al-Michindi Harun ibn-Yahya al-Michindi Category:New Voldrania Category:Haisonuuna Category:Politics Category:Organizations